En dag uden solskin er som nat
by Freja Lercke-Falkenborg
Summary: Oversættelse af den engelske historie "A Day Without Sunshine is Like, Night". Et kig ind på en sovesal beboet af marodørerne...


Disclaimer: This is a translation of the masterpiece "A Day Without Sunshine is Like, Night" by "From the Silent Planet". I don't own anything. For full disclaimer, see the original story (which should be read anyway).

Translated Disclaimer: Dette er en oversættelse af mesterværket "En dag uden solskin er som nat" af "From the Silent Planet". Jeg ejer ikke noget. For fuld disclaimer, se den originale historie (som bør læses uanset).

**Gad vide hvor meget dybere havet ville være uden svampe?**

Det var mørkt igen. Mærkeligt hvordan det gik til. Det var lyst, og så pludselig var det mørkt. Lyst, mørkt, lyst, mørkt, lyst, mørkt, som et uendeligt kredsløb, som planetens bane…som tiden der glider som sand i timeglasset…som planeten drejer om sin akse…

"Sirius Black, hold øjeblikkelig op med at lege med lyskontakten! Det gør ondt i mine øjne." James vendte sig og trak puden over øjnene.

Sirius beklagede sig da han flyttede sig fra femte årgangs Gryffindor-drenge's lyskontakt. "Øvvv James, jeg keder mig sååå meget…jeg smelllllterrr…"

"Nå ja, der er altid…" Snesevis af puder blev smidt over på en vis Remus Lupins seng, med det formål at dræbe og kraft nok til at slå ham til jorden.

"Ja, himlen forbyde at du skulle prøve at opgradere din hjerne på andre tidspunkter end mellem otte og tre…" mumlede han.

"Gider du lige holde mund med lektier Rem?" sagde Peter fra det hjørne i sin seng hvor han forsøgte at sidde med hovedet på gulvet og benene slængt over sengen. "Synes du ikke vi er kloge nok allerede?"

De andre stirrede på ham.

"Hvad?" mumlede han, mens hans ansigt langsomt blev rødt, ikke af forlegenhed men af at vende nedad for længe.

"Øhh…Pete? Hvor er din historiebog?" spurgte James.

"Under bordbenet. Det vippede, så jeg ordnede det." sagde han.

James gik over og trak den ud.

"Peter kan du se noget forkert her?" spurgte han henkastet.

"Som hvad?"

"Som for eksempel at den _stadig har sit oprindelige plastikbind på_? Som om den _aldrig har været åbnet_?" sagde han.

"Nå det. Fuld salgsværdi når den aldrig har været åbnet" sagde han stolt.

De andre stirrede "Æh, hvor sælger du den?" spurgte Remus.

Peter kneb øjnene sammen. "Jeg kunne_ fortælle_ dig det, men så ville jeg blive nødt til at _dræbe_ dig." sagde han snedigt, og kæmpede for at trække sig selv op fra gulvet, hvorved det kun lykkedes ham at falde helt ud af sengen med et højt BUMP.

De andre så på hinanden et øjeblik, men valgte så at ignorere det. Remus hostede let.

"Nå, James…hvordan er quiddi…"

"Åh, det er vidunderligt, vi trænede fra fem til otte i dag. Ret tidligt, men du ved, ingen mester uden øvelse! Vi øvede alle mulige slags manøvre, og så planlagde vi en masse…"

Ti minutter senere fortrød Remus bitterligt at have spurgt, og begyndte at se sig om i rummet mens James energisk viste ham forskellige bevægelser med en hel masse vinken og banken med hænderne. Peter savlede mens han stirrede på en vingummiblæksprutte som han overvejede at spise, og Sirius studerede noget han havde fundet under sin negl.

"Guys, kunne I måske have lyst til at gøre et eller andet…vi kunne gå i køkkenerne…"

"Og torturere husalferne!" Sirius sprang op af begejstring.

"Sirius! Det er IKKE det de er der for…" James gav op da han så det maniske smil der spredte sig over Sirius' ansigt.

"Nej, lad os prøve at finde en genvej mere…" sagde Peter.

"Hør, hvad tror I meningen med livet er?" Sirius' korttidsopmærksomhed havde slået til igen, og han lå på ryggen og stirrede op i loftet.

"Ost." sagde Peter prompte. Han smilede fjoget da de andre drenge skævede til ham.

"Altså, jeg siger i hvert fald ikke græs. Jeg mener, det er _væmmeligt_ selv i rådyr form. Hvad synes du Remus?"

Remus sukkede. "Jeg er ikke sikker, jeg mener, når du tænker på det…"

De andre stønnede. De var ikke i humør til at lytte til endnu en omgang Remus-filosofi. Den om meningen med planeten Pluto et par uger før havde været kedelig nok.

"Okay, så…kunne vi drive gæk med slytherinerne…" sagde Peter i et forsøg på at stoppe Remus før han blev alt for entusiastisk over emnet. Det viste sig imidlertid at hans indblanding ikke var nødvendig.

Et meget højt BANG kom fra den nederste del af trappeopgangen, fulgt af høje bump da nogen vredt gik op ad trapperne. Men femteårs-drengene var ikke i tvivl om hvem. Og deres mistanke blev bekræftet da døren gik op.

"I fire er virkelig i problemer…" sagde professor McGonagall, og stod ildevarslende over sengene hvor drengene lå og flød og stirrede nonchalant op på hende. Hun trak et brev ud af sin lomme og foldede det op for at vise det til dem. De kiggede på det fra deres senge. Peter spiste sin vingummiblæksprutte. Remus hostede.

"Det her er et brev fra Departementet for offentlig sikkerhed i ministeriet" sagde hun. James blinkede, og rakte så ud efter sit quidditch-diagram. Han stoppede med en vis ængstelse, da han så at McGonagall var begyndt at ryge ud af ørene.

"Minnie, jeg begynder at få fornemmelsen af at der er noget der går dig på." Sirius smilede frækt op til hende fra den nærmeste seng. Hun vendte sig for at stirre truende på ham.

"Departementet har bemærket at der er et sikkerhedsbrist på dette slot, og de kommer for at inspicere i morgen. Og ved I hvor de sporede sikkerhedsbristet til?

"Øh, jeg ved ikke…Snapes hår?" James lo af sin "vits".

"NEJ HR. POTTER!" Hun tog en dyb indånding og nedstirrede ham. Så tvang hun sin stemme ned til en anstrengt rolig lydstyrke. "De sagde det kom fra Gryffindor-tårnet. Helt præcis fra den højre side af Gryffindor-tårnet, og helt specifikt fra _dette rum_. Har I nogen bud på hvordan det kan gå til?"

De så sig omkring, mens de alle ventede på at de andre svarede.

"Nå, ingen af jer ved det?" spurgte hun.

"Er det et retorisk spørgsmål? For det lyder som…" startede Sirius.

"NEJ DET ER IKKE!" svarede hun. "De skrev at der er et sikkerhedsbrist på størrelse med et radioaktivt udslip, som kommer fra dette rum! De spurgte om vi havde elever til at bo der, og hvis vi havde, hvorfor I ikke alle sammen var muteret til sære væsner af det! Og tror I at jeg ville _spøge_ med det? Og det _er_ et retorisk spørgsmål! Forklar jer selv!" Hun tog en dyb indånding. "Hvad jeg ikke forstår, er, hvorfor husalferne ikke har renset hvad-det-nu-er allerede." Hun så på dem.

Sirius var så venlig at se en smule skyldig ud ved dette.

"Undskyld Professor. Husalferne gør ikke rent her mere." sagde han.

"Jamen hvordan i alverden får I så jeres tøj vasket?" spurgte hun.

"Rem, Jamie og Peter tager deres vasketøj ned til køkkenerne om natten og henter det om morgenen." sagde han, og så lidt nervøs ud.

"Hvordan får du så dit renset?" hviskede hun.

"Jeg vasker det." svarede han og skævede til vinduet.

"Hvor?" hviskede hun, og så ud som om hun virkelig ikke havde lyst til at vide det.

"I…søen…når der er gået et par uger…" sagde han.

"Du har tøj på som du har vasket i søen" Hun satte sig ned på sengen et øjeblik og så syg ud. Så lagde hun hovedet i hænderne. "Hvorfor gør husalferne ikke rent her mere?"

Denne gang var det James der svarede. "På grund af Sirius. Han sætter fælder for dem." Sirius stirrede rasende på ham.

"HAN HVAD?" råbte hun, og vendte sig mod Sirius. En lille folkeskare fra andre rum trængtes i døråbningen. Særlig femteårs-pigerne så ud til at more sig.

"Hr. Black, skal jeg forstå det sådan at du SÆTTER FÆLDER for husalferne?" spurgte hun.

Rummet var stille i et par minutter. "Nå, jeg troede det var et retorisk spørgsmål mere. Ja. Ja, det gør jeg. Men du behøver ikke at forstå det hvis…" Sirius kom ikke længere, eftersom professor McGonagall havde fat i hans øre og gjorde sig klar til at tage ham med til rektor.

"Hvad slags fælder sætter han, om jeg tør spørge?" Hun vendte sig mod de andre drenge.

"Åh, du ved, de sædvanlige slags: reb, net, vand og andre mad-ting på dørkarmene, vilde dyr…" Peter stoppede da han så sine venners ansigter.

"Men HVORFOR i alverden skulle du ønske at fange husalfer?" Hun kiggede tilbage på Sirius.

"Fordi de kontrollerer vejret. Har du aldrig undret dig over at det altid regner til Gryffindors kampe, men aldrig når Slytherin spiller? Husalfer er onde, det bliver jeg ved med at fortælle folk, men de siger bare at jeg er skør…" Sirius trak vejret. "jeg vil finde ud af deres hemmeligheder, så jeg forhører dem. En dag vil jeg skrive en bog…så bliver jeg rig og du bliver ked af det." Han smilede charmerende op til professoren.

Ti minutter senere sad alle menneske-formede beboere af Gryffindors femte-års-drenges sovesal stille på en bænk foran rektors skrivebord. James tog sig til at blåt øje, Peter suttede på en såret finger og Remus stirrede let stenet på Fawkes. Kun Sirius, som McGonagall beskyldte for at være grunden til skaderne, var uskadt. Et mindre slagsmål var brudt ud, i hvilket Sirius Black, anklaget husalfe-lemlæster, Lily Evans, husalfe-sympatisør, og en meget stor nullermand fra under drengenes gulvtæppe havde været de største skadevoldere. De andre havde bare forsøgt at skille den hår-trækkende duo på gulvet ad. McGonagall havde kompenseret for sin midlertidige mangel på kontrol i situationen ved at give dem alle eftersidninger. Lily var kun undsluppet rektors kontor på grund af en forvreden ankel.

"Nå, jeg har hørt at der er et problem på jeres sovesal? Professor McGonagall har allerede forklaret situationen og de seneste hændelser, så nu tror jeg vi er nødt til at beslutte, hvad vi skal gøre ved det." Dumbledore så på dem. Remus som kurrede blidt til Fawkes, Sirius som gned sit ømme hoved, James som så tilbage på ham, og Peter som overvejede at spise noget som han havde fundet i sin pyjamas.

"Så rektor, du laver ligefrem aftaler med eleverne nu? Du lader os foreslå vores straf? Jamen i det tilfælde tror jeg at "spise så meget chokolade som vi kan indtil vi kaster op" vil være en meget passende straf."

"Nej, jeg tror ikke det vil virke, på trods af at det lyder vældig skægt og at vi alle kunne bruge sådanne dage. Jeg tror at I fire" han så på dem "Bliver nødt til at få fri fra skole i morgen" han viftede med hånden af deres jubel "og bruge dagen, med overopsyn af jeres husoverhoved," han så undskyldende på McGonagall "til at gøre rent på jeres sovesal. _Også_ under sengene." Han smilede let af deres forfærdede ansigter. "Op, op nu, i seng. I har brug for at sove godt i nat, ikke sandt?"

De spruttede af forurettelse, men blev tysset på og sendt i seng. Da de gik tilbage til Gryffindor-tårnet, opsummerede Peter alle fires tanker: "Vi…dør."


End file.
